


Доверие не росло в Эдеме

by Tykki



Series: Фасоль Добра и Зла [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Reverse Omens, Сноски сбивают пафос!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Продолжение реверс-вселенной "Фасоли Добра и Зла", про демона Алистера и ангела Гадриэля (но он всё равно в итоге назвался Кроули).Мне было интересно, как сцена с горящей квартирой (вместо магазина) разыграется при таком раскладе.В процессе написания внезапно поняла, что фик посвящается Шинигами. Спасибо за ужин =)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Фасоль Добра и Зла [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Доверие не росло в Эдеме

Выскакивая из такси у здания, в котором жил Кроули, Алистер уже знал, что опоздал. Видел языки пламени, вырывающиеся из окон квартиры, и не сомневался, чья эта квартира. И, конечно, входя в здание и поднимаясь на нужный этаж[i], он всё так же не чувствовал никакого ангельского присутствия.

\- Моя вина, моя вина, моя вина… - Алистер не замечал, что бормочет это вслух, пока не споткнулся и чуть не прикусил язык на очередном повторе мантры.

Внутри квартиры царил Ад. Обычно демоны не разбрасывались такими метафорами[ii], а конкретно этот демон метафоры не выносил в принципе[iii], но сейчас здесь царил личный и персональный Ад для Алистера: на его глазах сгорали любовно собираемые веками картины, оранжерея уже погибла вся, а самое главное – нигде не было ангела, с которым они собирались что-то там вместе спасать. Кажется, мир.

\- Кроули, - безнадёжно позвал Алистер, пытаясь убедить себя, что тому просто удалось скрыть своё присутствие. Неважно, зачем. – Кроули! Гадриэль…

Прежнее имя ангела успело стать чужим всего за одиннадцать лет, но Алистер всё бы отдал за то, чтобы Кроули сейчас вышел и поправил его.

Этого не случилось.

И Алистер привалился к тлеющему косяку, не обращая внимание, что его сюртук тоже начинает тлеть, и прижимая к себе ставшую бесполезной книгу Агнессы Псих.

\- Я вас ненавижу всех, - ровно и раздельно сказал Алистер в пустоту. – Небеса, Ад, всех. Но больше всего я ненавижу себя. Потому что моей вины тут больше вашей.

За шесть тысяч лет вопрос доверия вставал в их отношениях не единожды. И не единожды озвучивался вслух: обычно это делал Кроули (тогда Гадриэль), раздражённо хлопая по столу или чему-то ещё, что подворачивалось под руку, и говоря, что уж в ком-ком, а в нём Алистер мог бы и не сомневаться. Алистер холодно отвечал, что все его проблемы начались, когда он не усомнился в другом ангеле, и после этого, как правило, они расставались на пару десятков лет, иногда предварительно сказав друг другу что-нибудь ещё более неприятное.

Самая крупная их ссора произошла в 1867 году, после очень долгого мирного периода, когда Алистер уже сам поверил, что они наконец без слов понимают друг друга во всём. Но однажды утром Гадриэль (Кроули) заявился на порог его книжного, неся плотно закупоренную бутыль отнюдь не с вином. И сказал, что беспокоится о том, не придут ли за Алистером коллеги из-за их Соглашения, поэтому, вот, пожалуйста, святая вода, хранить с осторожностью, открывать только в перчатках. Алистер вспылил, сказав, что сам умеет себя защищать[iv] и в ангельской заботе не нуждается, особенно в такой, которая попахивает попыткой случайно его убить, если, например, он перепутает бутылки. Оглядываясь назад, Кроули правильно высказал ему, что при привычке Алистера дотошно читать этикетку вообще каждый раз, когда он что-то открывает, шанс перепутать минимален, но Кроули высказал это на повышенных тонах[v], а Алистер не остался в долгу. В общем, слово за слово, и весь район Сохо оказался окружён противоангельским барьером почти что на восемьдесят лет, и большую часть из них Кроули обиженно проспал, хотя на все мировые войны исправно просыпался.

У Алистера ушло много времени на то, чтобы признаться себе, что он просто не знал, как реагировать на такое проявление заботы. И доверия тоже – вряд ли бы коллеги Кроули одобрили его за такие подарки. Это если забыть про само Соглашение.

Но, стыдно сказать, даже после этого Алистер не смог довериться Кроули до конца, когда это было нужно. Демон, когда-то Павший не потому, что хотел, а потому, что его изящно обманули, а он своим умом не подумал, шесть тысяч лет подозревал всех и вся; привычка въелась в суть и стала её частью. Поэтому, найдя и расшифровав книгу Агнессы Псих, Алистер не сказал об этом ни Аду, ни Кроули, хотя знал, что Кроули продолжает искать Антихриста и поиски могут подвергнуть его риску.

Но Алистеру казалось, что никто не рискует больше, чем он, ведь это он нарушает прямые приказы, да и это он когда-то перепутал детей[vi]. А теперь он сумел улизнуть от сил Ада, и булькающая лужа вместо Лигура намекала, что подарок Кроули был очень даже полезен[vii], только вот Кроули об этом не узнает, потому что его больше нет.

И всё это – по вине Алистера.

\- Мне нужно идти, - вслух сказал демон, сам не зная, кому. Сюртук и брюки на нём уже некоторое время как горели, но он рассеянно сбил пламя свободной рукой, а потом провёл по лбу, размазывая пепел. – Наверное. Мир всё-таки надо спасти. Хотя бы попытаться. Наверное.

Когда-то очень давно он откусил от плода Познания Добра и Зла, чтобы понять, из-за чего весь шум, но ничего особенного не почувствовал. Изучая этот вопрос позже[viii], он наткнулся на теории смертных, что плод просто съели раньше времени, и, дозрей он до Седьмого дня, эффект был совсем другим. Вспоминая кисловатый привкус на языке, Алистер склонен был согласиться, но к нужному Седьмому дню Древо уже не плодоносило, и никто ничего уже попробовать не мог. А вот если бы мог, глядишь, даже один демон научился бы различать, когда не стоит с кем-то делиться важными вопросами, а когда стоит.

Древа Доверия в Эдеме не росло тем более. И это стоило жизни единственному ангелу, которого Алистер хотел бы спасти вместе с миром.

Позже, когда выяснилось, что Кроули не убили, а только развоплотили[ix], небесно-адские суды (не) состоялись, и ангел и демон наконец-то смогли выпить в Ритце под неслышимое пение соловья, Алистер сбивчиво пытался объяснить, что понял, как был не прав, и больше так не будет. Кроули терпеливо слушал, пытаясь не сиять улыбкой[x], а потом наклонился к Алистеру и прижался лбом к его лбу.

\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - пробормотал он. И добавил: - Но, раз уж ты мне теперь доверяешь, можно я наконец хоть счёт оплачу? Честное слово, я это не для того, чтобы ангельским чудом как-то повлиять на твою демоническую природу.

Глаза Алистера сощурились с подозрением. Он не ждал, что его так скоро подвергнут новому испытанию. Но после его же тирады было как-то глупо отказываться, поэтому он пересилил себя и ответил:

\- Конечно, дорогой мой. Оплати за нас ужин, пожалуйста.

\- О, - умилился Кроули. – Стоило спасти мир, чтобы это услышать!

Алистер набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы пространно прокомментировать, и… выдохнул.

\- Возможно, - просто улыбнулся он наконец. – Пойдём?

\- Может, даже поедем? – с надеждой спросил ангел, продолжал испытывать его терпение. – Вполне возможно, что в Бентли за это время не перерезали тормоза, и можно не соглашаться на поездку в третьем такси, потому что первые два обязательно подставные!

\- Ничего не могу обещать, - чопорно ответил демон. – Но попробую согласиться на второе такси. Если, конечно, за рулём не будет кто-то из знакомых.

\- Договорились, - поспешно кивнул Кроули. Ему импонировала мысль, что сегодня они в темноте будут бродить уже не сорок минут.

И после оплаты счёта[xi] новый дивный мир наконец принял их в свои объятия.

[i] Пожарные там были и, конечно, пытались его остановить. Алистер их даже не запомнил.

[ii] Потому что для этого надо иметь воображение.

[iii] Потому что, хоть воображение и имел, был занудой.

[iv] С другой стороны… вот вам бы в качестве дружеского подарка принесли ядерную бомбу и предложили похранить на балконе, вы бы как к этому отнеслись? …Ой, метафора.

[v] И его тоже можно понять. Если на ваш балкон повадились ходить Чужие, ядерная бомба – вообще-то не самый плохой подарок.

[vi] Ну, то есть не он, а монахини. Он до последнего вздоха был готов отстаивать эту точку зрения. Но достаточно отражал реальность, чтобы понимать, что последний вздох наступит сильно раньше, чем он действительно что-то отстоит.

[vii] Когда Лигуру станет лучше, привычка побулькивать в минуты задумчивости у него сохранится. Михаэль это будет раздражать, Хастуру – даже как-то нравиться.

[viii] Ну не давала ему покоя мысль, хорошо или плохо он тогда с этим искушением поступил.

[ix] И половину слов, которые он при этом произнёс, не знал даже сержант Шэдвелл.

[x] После шести тысяч лет ожидания? Не получалось, конечно.

[xi] Алистер всё равно удостоверился, что официант не пытается, сопротивляясь чуду, никуда передать их данные. Не всё сразу.

**Author's Note:**

> Про плод познания, который надо было съесть в Шаббат, а съели его недозревшим, поэтому до сих пор добро и зло нормально не различаем: вполне реальный постулат из мидраша (устной Торы), очень мне нравится, и я жалею даже, что в омензы он не вошёл, тем более ж Нил знанием мидраша похваляется.  
> Но, впрочем, там упор на христианские версии, а в христианских версиях этого действительно нет.


End file.
